Mommy! There's A Demon in My Closet!
by Inu-Otaku-Gals
Summary: Azzeris and Allonia had a normal college life, that is, until two Inu-youkai traveled through time...A Joint fic by Inuhugger and Moon Smurf. Semi-Au... Read!
1. A Million Miles from Home

Mommy, There's A Demon In My Closet!  
By Inuhugger + Moon Smurf  
*Keepers of Fluffy and Inu! *  
  
Sponge: Welcome Welcome Welcome! The Fic you have all been waiting for is here! As advertised in Inuhugger's author notes! HAHA, I am such a dork. Well, let's see. This fic is an AU... alternate universe.... however it does involve people living in Sengoku Jidai, but it WILL NOT, I repeat, will not follow the original story line.  
  
Another note, the story skips around a bit, with lots of flashbacks and different settings, but hopefully it won't be too confusing, Oooo and enjoy the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter! We picked them to go with what happens in that chapter.  
  
Smurf: Since my first Fanfic on this site was a total bust I hope this fic is all GOOD! You people better enjoy it, it took us a while to write this up!  
  
Well, I think we have blabbed enough. Enjoy!  
  
:: Spongy and Smurfy sit down with bag of Popcorn with Inu and Fwuffy to wait for reviews...Hehe! Tell us how much you W-U-V us!!!::  
  
============================================================================  
  
Chapter 1: A Million Miles from Home  
  
~*~  
  
I will leave my body and seek and time will stand still when I've to leave  
my body and find a way back to the world I love when I'm a million miles from home  
  
~*~  
  
If you ever had the chance to be sucked into a time portal, most would agree that it might not be a pleasurable experience. It would most likely suck, especially because of the sensation that someone was dragging your body through gelatin fast enough to make your head spin.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking somewhere along those lines as he raced through the purple swirling nothingness. But his troubles got worse. Imagine having to be sucked through time with your older half brother who hated your guts, blamed you for being caught in this predicament in the first place, wanted to kill you afterwards, and was conveniently a full youkai while you were only a hanyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was rather enjoying himself. He got a sense of gratification that when this horribly dizzying experience was over, and they reached wherever the portal was taking them, he would be able to maim, maul, torture, and eventually kill his little half-breed brother for it. He started chuckling, a very cold chuckle, one that would make you shudder because of the sheer evil radiating off of it. Yes, he was excited; he needed a little violence in order to alleviate his frustrations from being whipped around in this degrading manner by something purple no less.  
  
The pair had been "traveling," if that is even a word to describe it, for some time now and Inuyasha was starting to get sick to his stomach. Then, as if his silent prayers had been answered, there was a blinding light in front of them, and it grew steadily bigger and bigger. Sesshoumaru started up his evil chuckling again, unnerving the inu-hanyou even more than usual. Inuyasha tried to squirm away from the demon lord, but trying to move horizontally through gelatin was not easy and he only ended up being closer to his brother when he stopped struggling.  
  
They were almost there, almost to the proverbial "light at the end of the tunnel" when they noticed that the light was getting smaller. "$&!@#!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Cursing was his specialty, especially when words to describe the situation at hand were scarce. If that ever happened, you could count on the white haired, golden-eyed hanyou to think up of a colorful one for it.  
  
Indeed, the light was getting smaller, and it looked as though both of the Inu-youkai would not make it. Sesshoumaru ceased chuckling and curled his lip upwards in a silent snarl when he realized this. Looking over to his filthy half-breed brother, he realized that the hanyou was going to reach the light before him and he quickly computed this in his head before taking initiative. He lashed out and tried to knock Inuyasha off course with his eerie glowing green whip, but only succeeded in pushing his weak half brother closer to the light bubble with the wave of energy his attack created. When Inuyasha reached the light, his red clad form merged with it, and then disappeared altogether, leaving Sesshoumaru stuck floating in the purple void.  
  
The demon lord of the Western lands did not wait long however. For almost as soon as the first light bubble flickered away, another one emerged a mere two feet to the right. Suddenly the pulling sensation picked up again and Sesshoumaru found himself sucked into the light and temporarily blinded.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Azerris trudged up to her room with another storage box full of scrolls and parchment. Trying to finish your Masters degree with a Major in Feudal History, specializing on mythological creatures, mainly youkai, well it left you with a lot of reading material, and great upper body strength. She had just gotten home from her Mythological Creatures class with Professor Freeto, who had spent the entire class going on and on about two youkai brothers, one full demon, the other hanyou, who possessed the legendary swords, but nothing was ever written about them. She loved Professor Freeto dearly, he was one of her favorite teachers, but sometimes he could be plain boring. The 5'5" girl flicked back her hair with a movement of her head to keep the stray strands out of her face. Azzeris, or as her roomate Allonia spontaneously named her, Riz, was known for her ever present happiness and her unbounded optimism.  
  
Dumping the box on her bed, she sighed and moved to her closet to check for some empty space to stash it, expecting only to find a few dust bunnies as a result. Instead, when she slid open the door, she immediately jumped away and screamed.  
  
[What the fudge? That was not a dust bunny!]  
  
Inside the closet, *something* growled.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were still recovering from the flash of light when he felt himself slowly being lowered to the floor of a dark room. It took a few moments for his youkai senses to return to normal, mostly still in shock from the time traveling experience. He noticed he was in a very cramped space, and it was completely dark. He hunched up into a corner and looked around. Strange clothes hung from the ceiling on a bar, and boxes upon boxes were stacked in the opposite corner.  
  
[What the hell kind of weird ass place is this?]  
  
He sniffed the air and sneezed, catching a big whiff of dust and mold. He rubbed his poor nose, now all stopped up with dust.  
  
[Dammit! They need to clean in here! Wait! Where is here?]  
  
He sighed, now thoroughly confused. His ears twitched. Someone was coming. He tensed when the footsteps came closer, and he saw the door sliding open. A young girl, not much more than 20 years old poked her head into the closet, brunette hair swishing past her shoulders. She got one look at Inuyasha's golden eyes gleaming out at her from the darkness of the corner, and snapped away from the door, giving off a terrified shriek. His ears reflexively drew back to flatten on his scalp, and he let out a defensive growl...  
  
Azerris blinked several times, staring blankly at the door of the closet. Those creepy, yet alluring yellow eyes... As if on cue, there was a rustling in the closet, and she backed away slowly, until a boy emerged in the doorway.  
  
Okay, weird was not a strong enough word to describe this boy that had walked out of her closet. He was just... strange. With his big golden eyes, silvery white hair that trailed past his waist complete with shorter, shoulder length pieces that framed his face, claws on each finger, and two big fluffy cat-ears... no wait...dog-ears nestled on top of his head, it was beyond words to describe. He looked about her age, maybe a year or two older, and was wearing a ridiculous red feudal style outfit, with a beat up old katana strapped at his waistband. His feet were bare and dirty. She shuddered at how much dirt was clinging to him. [ Filthy! ] For some reason she found herself thinking he was actually rather cute, but she dismissed the thought. First, she wanted to know what he was doing in there!  
  
"Okay buddy... What's going on here?" She asked, the underlying confusion and fear in her tone ringing in the hanyou's ears. He stared at her; trying to think of a reasonable explanation, somehow "I don't fucking know..." didn't seem like the right thing to say.  
  
She had her hands on her hips and was giving him a weak glare he could only chuckle at. Her brown hair trailed a little past her shoulders, where most of the strands lazily fell. Her green eyes were warm and bright, and he found he didn't want to look away from them. Her face was fair, a twinge of tan on her sunkissed cheeks. She looked very young by the way she held herself, but her eyes held volumes of knowledge in them. She was wearing some comfortable jeans and a fitted white T-shirt that read " 10th Annual Tokyo History Night" on it, with a small logo of a scroll and a sword crossing each other in a red circle. He didn't understand her weird clothing, but he did understand that if he didn't stop looking at her and answer, she was only going to get madder, and the last thing he needed was another girl to get mad at him today.  
  
{{FLASHBACK}}  
  
"Kagome are you ready to go?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
A girl about 5'3" with raven black hair and eyes green as an emerald came running through the opening of the forest. She was a beauty to behold, her waist length hair followed behind her like a veil of darkness, her skin was a light color almost like cream, and just as smooth.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her longingly completely unaware of the malice that shown in her eyes, for she was up to somethin', up to no good. Kagome feigned innocence when she reached him, pretending to be glad to see him. Inuyasha leaned over to give Kagome a chaste kiss on her sweet rose-colored lips, Kagome giggled and faking a blush, she kissed Inuyasha back. Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened and put Kagome behind him.  
  
"Kagome stay behind me. I smell death and that can only mean one thing.... Kikyo".  
  
Kagome had to hold her breath from letting out a laugh, she knew why Kikyo was there, she was the one who had hired her. Even though she despised the witch, she needed her revenge, revenge against Inuyasha. Oh how she hated him now, him and his stupid desire to destroy his brother, and 'DAMN HIS BROTHER TOO' she thought as she pretended to be scared of Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his throat at the undead vixen that was about to burst through the forest into the clearing at any moment. Kikyo was always fascinated with him, the hanyou of sorts, who lived in her village while she was alive. He was sad to see her go when she did die that fateful day, but he never held any real feelings for her. She was cold, and Kagome was warm.  
  
He had met Kagome in the next village over where she lived with her family. Kikyo had only recently died, and he was looking for new companionship. He soon fell in love with the girl, and learned of her woes about being a miko, Kikyo had the same ones, but surprisingly Kagome was always upbeat and happy, now matter how stressed she really was. It made her a good liar, as Inuyasha was about to find out.  
  
When Kikyo was resurrected by that abomination of a witch Urasue, her deep infatuation for Inuyasha was still there, but she became bitter at the fact that he already had found someone else, and from then on had made his life a living hell. Almost in the literal sense, she had tried to drag him off to death with her countless times, but Kagome always brought him back.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were the perfect pair. Kagome kept Inuyasha in check, and Inuyasha protected Kagome with his demon abilities. Most even said he would give his life for Kagome. But that did not stop what happened last fall...  
  
Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, was after Inuyasha's sword again, and Inuyasha needed to protect Tetsusaiga from falling into his wretched brother's hands. So he set out to head Sesshomaru off, and fight him where there would be no distractions or innocent bystanders, unwittingly leaving Kagome open for a full attack on the village. An powerful demon called Naraku attacked their village that same night, killing all but Kagome and a few village elders, and Kagome could do nothing to stop it, her miko arrows did not penetrate the evil demon's puppets or on Naraku himself. She was heartbroken when she had to watch her entire family die at her feet. Although she put on a happy face since the incident, she secretly harbored a deep hatred for her love now turned cold, Inuyasha, the one she blamed for the massacre of her family and village.  
  
Kikyo stepped through the trees, almost gliding on her feet, stopping a short distance away from the couple. A thin wisp of a smile graced her lips, and her undead eyes shone with a icy malice.  
  
"Inuyasha, how nice to see you once more." She cooed, her face unchanging. Inuyasha growled and his grip on the sword at his waist tightened. His free hand reached for Kagome's and when he caught it he squeezed tight, only to feel her hand go limp in his.  
  
"Kag? Kagome?"  
  
He turned around to her right as she fainted and her body collapsed. He caught her in his arms and stood, turning back to Kikyo.  
  
"What's going on here?" He shouted. Kikyo's stone cold face did not show any sign of emotion. He looked down at Kagome and shook her gently...  
  
"Kagome?" He pleaded...  
  
A rush of energy surrounded him as Kagome suddenly jumped up, hatred burning in her emerald pools. Inuyasha stood shocked at the girl's sudden burst of raw emotion and miko power in her aura. A sadistic grin snaked its way across the maiden's once loving face, now tainted with hatred.  
  
"Die Inuyasha!"  
  
She shrieked, pushing the hanyou backwards with a blast of blinding miko energy right towards the swirling portal Kikyo had just conjured. Despite the searing pain he felt on his chest and shoulders, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and dug it into the ground. He grasped on to his demon sword, fighting the vacuum of winds trying to suck him into the portal behind him. He looked up to see Kagome and Kikyo glaring at him, side by side.  
  
"Why Kag? I love you... "  
  
His heart wrenched and his entire being shook with betrayal. The young miko only laughed bitterly at the sadness and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Ha! Inuyasha, you are so naive! You allow yourself to believe that you are so powerful and great; that you can protect me but you can't! Where were you when I was attacked and my family was killed? WHERE WERE YOU?! You were off trying to kill your brother! You didn't come when I called... you...you never came..."  
  
Kagome broke down into a fit of angry and sorrowful tears...  
  
"You might as well have killed my family yourself! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! Now you can rot in whatever place this time vortex spits you out!"  
  
She spat the words with such force and feeling that he winced when they rang in his ears. The suction from the vortex was getting stronger and stronger, feeding off both of the maiden's miko energy, one undead, and one very much alive.  
  
Just as he was about to let go, Sesshoumaru burst through the trees.... Inuyasha watched as his brother dived for him with an outstretched hand. But before he could make contact with Sesshoumaru's gesture, the gaping hole behind him finally tore him away from his world.  
  
[[End Flashback]]  
  
The girl was still staring at him, tapping her foot gently on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to call the cops?"  
  
Inuyasha blanched. Had he been spacing out during his little flashback? The strange girl's fear was growing, along with that twinge of anger on her scent. He cocked his head to one side in curiostity and mimicked her, "What are the 'caw-psh' ?"  
  
Riz could only giggle at this strange boy's face. He had strangely canine features, his face was more defined and slightly elongated, rather than flat. Maybe that was what reminded her of a lost puppy when he cocked his head like that, golden eyes imploring an answer. Now she felt stupid. He had just turned her anger to mush with a simple question! And who was he to not know who the cops were! Was he some kind of idiot? Suggesting by his clothes, and his obviously inferior attempts to look like a demon, he probly was. But one question still burned in her mind; how the hell did he get in her closet?  
  
Azzeris sighed, her brows furrowing. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know who the Police are?" She asked somewhat calmly.  
  
" Po-leese? Nope, don't know what those are. Do they have anything to do with the Caw-psh?"  
  
RIz smacked the heel of her palm into her forehead out of frustration, before she suddenly realized that she was home alone, arguing with the person who had broken into her apartment, who had no fear of law enforcement.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped a little more when her fear spiked through the roof. He reached out to set a hand on her shoulder, but she gasped and backed away in hurried steps. She made a move to turn and run out of the room, but he quickly caught her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
" Stop! I'm not going to hurt you...Truth is I don't know how I got here.' He stammered.  
  
Azzeris was breathing heavily pieces of her bangs hiding her scared eyes. He didn't look like a lost puppy anymore, more like a huge dog that should be taken seriously. And take him seriously she did, for one, he had a death grip on her upper arms that included 2 inch claws; real or not, and secondly, she truly believed by the bewildered way he was looking around her room that he didn't know where he was.  
  
After getting over her intial shock, she gave him a feeble smile and moved to sit down on her bed. She motioned for him to join her, and he cautiously crept over to sit cross-legged beside her.  
  
"Let's start off with introductions... My name is Azzeris, Riz for short. How about you? Or should I just call you dog boy, you sure as hell look like one." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into a glare. " It's Inuyasha." He mumbled. Azzeris's eyes widened. " So I was right about the dog part." She giggled. However, the tense silence still hung heavy in the air.  
  
"Hm..What do you remember before you ended up here?" Riz asked, placing her hands in her lap. Inuyasha made a pained face and mumbled very softly, " Kagome..." as he stared out into space.  
  
Azzeris grew confused. "Who's Kagome?" A very innocent question, but Inuyasha made a growling noise and whipped around to shoot her a menacing scowl.  
  
"NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS WENCH!"  
  
He then turned around with his back to her and sulked. Azzeris huffed and puffed for a few seconds before she decided just to leave it at that.  
  
" Well, can you tell me where you are from? It would probly be best that we got you home and away from me if you are going to bite my head off everytime I ask a question." Azzeris emphasized her sentence with a poke to the back of Inuyasha's head. The boy made a half-growling, half- grumbling sound in his throat.  
  
" I really never had a home, but I was staying in a small village until recently..." He remarked unenthusiastically and nodded towards the closet, indicating how long ago 'recently' was.  
  
" You sound bored; don't you want to get back and see this "Kagome" girl again? I bet she misses you. I assume she was your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Riz non-chalantly ran her fingers through her hair, it wasn't like she was interested in him or anything, he was just some really cute village idiot.  
  
There was a soft thud and Azzeris turned to look at Inuyasha, but his spot next to her was empty. She peeked out over the edge of the bed, and found him huddled into a little red and white ball, his ears plastered to the back of his head. Azzeris resisted an 'aww' and tenatively called out to him.  
  
" Are you ok Inuyasha?' The boy tensed at her voice, and his muffled bark came from the folds of his feudal haori, " Feh! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"  
  
He slowly uncurled himself and sat up to scowl at her. " Of course I want to go back. Kagome is just a little 'miffed' at me right now" He closed his eyes when he realized just how 'miffed' Kagome was.  
  
[That was the understatement of the year] He silently berated himself.  
  
Now Azzeris, being the optimist she is, suggested, " Oh, she can't be that mad at you, just go see her and sort it out. But you have to tell me where you live so we can get you back." Her extremely bright smile and cheery expression gave Inuyasha false hope, enough to make him seriously consider her proposition.  
  
[ Maybe Kagome really didn't mean what she said... I miss her already, it wouldn't hurt to try if this girl can get me back. She seems oddly confident...]  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. " Well, we did live kinda close to this fishing village." He let a fang slip between his lips as he licked them. " Really good fish. Mmm... Anyway, I think the village was called Edo."  
  
Two things happened after Inuyasha finished his last sentence. One, Azzeris's eyes bugged out of her head, and then her eyebrows furrowed, and secondly, she took her fist and hit him on the top of his head with extreme force.. [ A/N; Did I not mention the upper body strength?]  
  
"Are you kidding me or something? I didn't think you were THAT stupid! Edo existed over 500 years ago."  
  
Her eyes crossed in a cute yet frustrated way as she bellowed at him, but Inuyasha only noticed for a split second before she hit him on the head again. He quickly raised up his hands and stood up to get her to stop knocking him on the head. When she did, he looked at her and scratched behind one of his ears,  
  
" I guess I forgot to mention the time portal?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped. He expected a better reaction. Now she was just staring at him, mouth slightly ajar, her eyes blinking every few seconds. Suddenly she shook her head and closed her mouth.  
  
" So you're saying you travelled through time to get here?" She asked, still blinking abnormally.  
  
" Um.. .Yah?" He cracked his knuckles in a nervous manner..  
  
Azzeris fanned her face with her hand. This was not happening to her, this was all a dream. RIgh now she needed Loni to pop her head in and tell her to wake up... or that she was hallucinating again. { A/N: AGAIN? haha] She thought she had heard Loni yelling something to her a little earlier, but she was a little preoccupied with someone else. Thinking that maybe her best friend and roomate Allonia would somehow miraculously make things better, Azzeris took a deep breath and screamed...  
  
"LONI!!!" Then a clawed hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, still holding a very frightened and surprised Azzeris. " Shhh... That smell... he's here." Inuyasha snarled. " My brother... Sesshoumaru is here."  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Ash: Suspenseful... kinda..... [ 7 up commercial!!]  
  
Mal: hehehehe  
  
=========  
  
Maye1D: Fluff and Feh together will one day save the world. They are the Ying and Yang of attitude.  
  
Yes Maye... u are one hyper child....  
  
========  
  
Ok well that's it for now!  
  
:: Mal and Ash jump out of the shadows wearing matching "Inu Otaku Gals" superhero outfits...::  
  
Mal: TO THE INU CAVE!!!  
  
Ash: HERE COMES THE OTAKU MOBILE!!!  
  
:: A white car pulls up.. A small fluffy tail thing hangs from the antenna... Mal, Inu, Ash, and Fwuffy hop in....::  
  
::Mal pushes buttons, and the car speeds off into the horizon...;:  
  
ALL: OFF TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!!! SEE YA!!! 


	2. Devil's Advocate

Mommy, There's A Demon In My Closet!  
By Inuhugger + Moon Smurf  
*Keepers of Fluffy and Inu! *  
  
Sponge: Kay Kay! GUESS WHAT!?  
ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! YAY!!!! ::does happy dance in spongebob slippers!!:: I hope you guys are enjoying our story as much as we are! ::giggles insanely:: And tomorrow is Halloween! What a fitting holiday! hehe  
  
Ash: I'm going as a Neko Youkai :D  
  
Fluffy: Does that mean I get to chase you?  
  
Ash: After Tick-or-Treating and my party.  
  
Mal: Inu! Let's go trick or treating too!  
  
Inu: feh, you'll just eat all the candy.  
  
Mal: Of course.. doggys can't have chocolate :: scritches ears:: You can have birthday cake instead!!!  
  
Inu and Fluffy: Cake? Where?!  
  
HEHE! ok well this chapter is way short I know, but it's just a filler of what went on after Inuyasha left the past and it explains a few more things. Hope you like it...  
  
And just to let you know... We don't hate Kag... I think she is one of the best characters in Inuyasha, but for our story to work, she has to be ebil.... Poor Kag!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Cold we're so cold  
  
We are so Cold  
  
We're so cold  
  
Chapter 2: Devil's Advocate  
  
Sesshoumaru had been wandering the boundaries of his territory when he took in a familiar scent on the breeze...."Inuyasha.." he whispered. But his weakling half-breed brother's scent was not the only smell on the breeze that morning.. "It seems that my lowly brother has gotten himself into trouble with dark miko magic..." The taiyoukai tutted. Without another word, he soared off through the trees, gliding effortlessly between leaps.  
  
Jaken stood transfixed to the spot in the meadow where he had been following silently behind his master. The small toad youkai clutched tightly at his two-headed staff, while his grotesque yellow eyes stared off into the forrest. When the wheels in his tiny little brain finally clicked into place, and he realized that his master had taken off without him again, Jaken let our a cry of despair and dashed after the youkai lord as fast as his fat little toad feet would carry him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for your loyal retainer!"  
  
Sesshoumaru began to feel lightheaded at the overpowering smell of tainted miko magic, and his aura felt frayed, a sure sign that time was being tampered with. He feared the worst for his idiotic little brother, and quickened his pace. Nobody was going to kill that waste of demon blood but himself! He reached the clearing in record time, only to find his brother hanging by his claws on the Tetsusaiga. Without realizing what he was doing, Sesshoumaru launched himself towards Inuyasha, his hand outstretched. Inuyasha slipped away from his clawed fingers and dissapeared into the portal. Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground, but rose gracefully, wiping the dirt off his front in a dignified swipe. His cold golden gaze then locked on the two mikos standing side by side on the other edge of the clearing.  
  
" You will explain why you have done this to my brother." He stated calmly. His face was stoic, void of any emotion, the opposite of Kagome's; which shone with hatred.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome laughed at the same instant, giving off an eerie echo of their similar voices. The dark auras that surrounded them fed off each other, and in turn flared out farther. The portal was still swirling behind Sesshoumaru, crackling lightly with energy. The wind from the vacuum whipped his clothing and hair wildly, but he stood firm to his position.  
  
Kagome spoke first. "Inuyasha failed me. He turned out to be nothing but weak half-breed scum. I am surprised that you do not share my sentiments about his departure from our world."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost flinched at the change in tone the young girl's voice had aquired. In his previous encounters with the young maiden, she was a beacon of purity and happiness, and now her once pure and loving heart was non-existant.  
  
"Inuyasha will not be done away with by the hands of such worthless humans." Sesshoumaru spat back. " I, Sesshoumaru, will be the one who rids this world of Inuyasha. And you shall pay for the disgrace you put upon his honor, and the honor of our bloodline."  
  
He readied his claws to strike at Kagome and Kikyo, the poison in his claws rushing to the tips in preparation. At his first step forward, the winds of the portal suddenly reopened to the blistering speeds that had sucked in his half-brother only moments before. He felt his feet losing their balance on the ground, and he slipped backwards several feet before bracing himself again.  
  
"Naraku will be pleased that both sons of the Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands have been disposed of." Kikyo suggested to her partner. Kagome nodded. "Yes, the only real powers strong enough to defeat our dark lord are now incapable of reaching him." Kikyo continued.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat at the mention of the evil demon's name.  
  
" Naraku... Kagome, so you have compacted with the very demon who slaughtered your family and countless others?" He questioned, seemingly unperturbed by the pusling wormhole that was slowly drawing him closer.  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up with tears for a brief moment, before she blinked them away and her angry, vengeful expression came back full force.  
  
"My choices of loyalty do not concern you. In fact, I blame you for my family's death just as much as Naraku or Inuyasha." Her unbridled rage flashed in her aura, and the vortex grew infinetly stronger.  
  
Both miko's closed their eyes in deep meditation, speaking together as one voice, "Now join your worthless brother and be wiped from this world!"  
  
That was the last thing Sesshoumaru heard before losing his balance completely and flying into the vortex.  
  
In the mean-time, Jaken's brown rag of a kimono swished as he ran, the frayed and abused fabric threatening to crumble at any moment. He cursed himself for not taking care of the only clothing his master had ever given him. Thirteen years was only a small amount of time to wear the same scrap of clothing, or at least that's what the poor toad told himself. As his thoughts were turned to his dusty, grimy, stinky old kimono, one of his dusty, grimy, stinky feet caught hold of a patch of uneven ground and Jaken tripped, tumbling over and over like a sickly green ball. It seemed like eternity had passed before his bone crunching bouncing had ended, and wearily Jaken sat up, his disregarded staff lying a few feet away.  
  
Kikyo turned her head slightly as she laughed with Kagome at Sesshoumaru's untimely departure when she noticed a faint demonic aura approaching rather haphazardly to her left. The "demon" in question appeared a few seconds later, rolling like a massive green booger down the hill and landing smack dab at their feet.  
  
When Jaken unrolled himself from the pretzel his limbs had unknowingly formed, his eyes widened at Kikyo and Kagome, who now looked strikingly similar, almost identical, and bathing in a dark aura. The stunned toad demon was slow on the uptake of what had transpired in this dank little clearing of the forest, but soon his squashed little green nose quivered in recognition of dark magic, time portals, that idiot Inuyasha, and finally... his beloved Lord Sesshoumaru?!? Bug eyes met cold hearts as he gave an exasperated squeak of fear.  
  
"What did you do to Lord Sesshoumaru? YOU KILLED MY LORD!"  
  
Jaken's eyes welled up with fat tears that sluggishly ran down his grimy toad cheeks. The toad youkai fished around for his staff, clutching it in despair and righting himself to stand precariously before the human women towering above him.  
  
" Shut up Insolent beast!" Kikyo shouted, kicking Jaken into the trees. The poor beast hit a trunk with extreme force, and momentarily blacked out. He recovered quickly, chasing after the dissapearing women.  
  
" You murdurers! Bring back Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome did not even bat an eyelash when she swung back her hand and blasted the poor fool. Little Jaken's ashes blew away in the mist, leaving only his ratty old kimono and two headed staff littering the ground.  
  
Kikyo nodded in approval towards Kagome, and they dissapeared in a swirl of miasma.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Mal: Yay! another chappy done! YAY! Next time: We find out what happens to poor fluffy!! POor baby!  
  
Ash: Poor baby is right! :: pets fwuffy's tail...::  
  
Ok well its off to the INU CAVE!!! ::superhero music plays::  
  
Ash: And eat Ice cream!  
  
Mal+Inu+Fluffy: YAH!!  
  
:We all dash off .... :: TILL NEXT TIME! 


	3. Special Project

Mommy There's a Demon in my Closet! Moon Smurf & Inuhugger Keepers of Fluffy & Inu  
  
Disclaimer:: The name Azerris belongs to Smurf's friend CAT And sadly, Inuyasha and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but don't tell her that we stole them!!!  
  
Ash: HEHE This is the chapter I wrote and Mal fixed :-D  
  
Mal: Just a note everyone, I feel super bad for posting this chapter tonight because Smurfy lost her internet and I promised I would wait for her, but a month is a month and I want to get the ball rolling on this fic. I mean, Sesshy hasn't even made his appearance and I know everyone is waiting to hear what happens to him!  
  
Last time: Inuyasha just met Azerris after being knocked into a worm hole with his brother Sesshoumaru and landed in her closet, leaving Sesshoumaru to figure out where he ended up as we return from a nifty little flashback in the feudal era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+++]====================  
  
@_@  
  
====================[+++  
  
Stranger tell me - the story behind  
  
How my mother died - as I was a child  
  
My father was killed - in a fight till death  
  
He gave me this sword - with his last breath  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru's feet hit solid ground after he came through the portal. Not knowing what else to do he started to exam his surroundings. He was standing in a large concealed place that was full of dust. He could feel the soft materials of clothing rubbing up against him with a faint scent to them.  
  
'Smells like cinnamon and vanilla', he thought to himself, 'at least it is better than the smell of Inuyasha's wench and that dead miko'.  
  
As he was deep in thought there was a loud sigh as he heard a door slam. 'Now I will find out where I am'. Footsteps where fast approaching his hiding spot as he concealed his scent and lowered his aura.  
  
Allonia opened the front door of the apartment. Since they started school Azerris and Allonia had been sharing an apartment so they could work together on history projects and what not. 'Wait till she finds out what our assignment is now!', she huffed.  
  
Although Allonia looked to be about 18, she was actually 23, the way she presented herself told others that she was much older then she looked. She stood about 5'9 with long blonde and blue hair pulled back into high ponytail with a meatball shaped bun, leaving her hair shorter than it actually was, yah, like a foot shorter! The pieces of her hair that didn't stay up fell around her face like a veil as she huffed more about the injustices of college life.  
  
Allonia threw her books down on the couch in the living room, as she looked around to see if Azerris was home. Seeing what she was looking for, her shoes and coat, she called out to her,  
  
"Riz I'm going out for a walk. I will tell you what Professor Synder gave us for homework this time when I get back!"  
  
Being the top two honor roll students had it set backs, like everybody had to figure a way to out smart you. Earlier that day Professor Synder had assigned them another "special" project.  
  
"Special my ass. She just wants to try and humiliate us like usual... but she never succeeds", she mumbled as she continued to her room. The "special" project that had been assigned to them was to research the legendary swords, Tetsusaiga, Tensusaiga, an evil sword Toukijin, and their masters. As for "extra credit" they had to research the use of the Shinkon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls rumoured to exist during the Feudal Era.  
  
As she walked into her bedroom she could have sworn she heard two voices coming from Azerris's room.  
  
'Must be another person that wants to copy our homework.' She continued to her closet and opened the door about to grab her coat when she heard a growl. Before she could say anything she was pinned up against her wall with a strong hand slowly squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"Ack", she started to say, "can't breathe", her eyes squeezing shut. Slowly her captor loosened their grip on her neck but did not let go. She finally opened her eyes and gasped. She was staring into golden eyes.  
  
'Golden eyes? How odd, then again what am I saying my eyes are three different colors!'  
  
A low growl brought her out of her thoughts as she continued to stare and look at the rest of her captor. He was really tall, about 6'3 and had long silver hair, 'Almost as long as mine...well, almost', she thought happily. He was wearing what looked to be feudal era noble clothing, two red stripes adorned each side of his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, but what grabbed her attention the most was the fluffy looking thing wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
While she was checking him out she noticed he kept blinking like he was trying to get used to the light in her room. 'I wonder how long he has been in there'. After she blinked once herself she realized he was looking back at her.  
  
'Her eyes are most unique. They are not normal, blue and hazel in one, green and hazel in the other.'  
  
(A/N my eyes are really that color too)  
  
'Her clothing is most odd as well.' Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to look at her. She was wearing fitted black bondage pants, the straps an inch above her ankles, the bottom flared out big enough to fit a pair of shoes under both pants legs. She wore a fitted red t-shirt that read 'Got History?' over a black long sleeve shirt.  
  
As they continued to stare at each other Riz suddenly shouted out for Allonia, " LONI!!!!!!!", she yelled in desperation.  
  
Their staring contest was over when Loni blinked and looked back at Sesshoumaru, "Um, excuse me a second", she stated calmly to him, then taking a deep breath and almost scaring Sesshoumaru senseless, she yelled, "I'M A BIT BUSY RIZ!".  
  
Suddenly Loni was back up against the wall and losing her breath when something, or rather someone dressed like a ripe tomato brusted through her room carrying a dazed Azerris.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.", the being growled at Loni's captor; soon to be executioner.  
  
"Inuyasha! You insolent fool, this is all your fault! Where the hell are we?", the person now identified as Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Without noticing Sesshoumaru had released his grip on Allonia and she was now trying to catch her breath when she looked up and finally noticed that Azerris had come in as well. They both looked at each other and yelled, "YOU TOO?!"  
  
"Was he in your..."  
  
"Did you find him in your..."  
  
The two dumbfounded girls asked each other. Azerris pointed to Sesshoumaru and Allonia pointed to Inuyasha as they both yelled out again, "IN YOUR CLOSET?!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO WENCHES SHUT THE HELL UP!" came the unmistakable voice of a pissed off Inuyasha. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!", he continued to yell.  
  
"Inuyasha calm yourself. You are not going to get answers that way brother." came the calm voice of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Feh! Then how do we get the information we want to know?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms and sticking up his nose.  
  
"Like this."  
  
With inhuman speed Sesshoumaru had Allonia pinned up against the wall yet again.  
  
"Now tell me wench, who are you and where are we?"  
  
Allonia was shocked to say the least, how dare this... this man call her a wench! Glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru Allonia kicked him in the stomach before he could realize what was happening. He dropped her and tried to hide his surprise. 'For a human she isn't that weak.' He thought.  
  
Putting on an arrogant face he turned to look at Allonia.  
  
"Hmph wench was that suppose to hurt? You are weak; weak women should not try to fight. That kick did not hurt."  
  
He watched her face as she started to turn red. Inuyasha, knowing that face quite well just mouthed an "Uh oh."  
  
"Frist of all my name is not wench, its ALLONIA, learn to use it!", she pointed over to Azerris and said, "That is Azerris, learn her name as well!"  
  
Allonia's face could have matched the color of Inuyasha's haori easily, and the vein popping out of her forehead just added to the intensity of the rage she was radiating.  
  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru and started to poke him in the chest with each word as she said, "Secondly, who the HELL are you to say that I am weak!? I will show you!!"  
  
She gave out a feirce growl, and with speed faster than Sesshoumaru could expect Allonia was on him; attempting to knock his lights out. He would never show it but with each blow she delt him he was starting to feel more and more pain. Azerris finally ran to Loni's side; trying to pull her off of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Calm down Loni, I think you killed him..."  
  
Both girls stopped and stared at the Taiyoukai...He looked dead.... Well, he was breathing.. that's good... right? In another attempt to get her friend completely calmed, Riz walked Allonia over to her desk, sat the girl down in her chair, and then hoisted her own self up to sit on the desktop. Allonia was still grumbling, clenching her fists every few seconds.  
  
Azzeris gave Inuyasha a look that said *Don't move or she will attack you too.* Getting the point, Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Sesshoumaru and almost laughed when he saw the look on his brother's face. He was out cold. Although Sesshoumaru was one of the strongest youkai around; Inuyasha had to think, 'Not even the almighty youkai of the Western Lands could stay conscious after being taken by surprise.' As Inuyasha watched his brother, his ears trained to Riz and Loni's conversation.  
  
Azzeris had gotten Allonia's attention away from the other "beings" occupying the room with them and focused on homework. "So yeah, Synder gave us another "special" project." Allonia started to tell Riz when she finally regained her composure. Azzeris rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ugh, what does the old battle axe want us to find for her now?" Riz asked nonchantley.  
  
Professor Synder always gave the two girls "special" projects because of their seemingly unlimited knowledge. She always told the girls that being ahead of the class meant they had to stay busy and set an example. So normaly she assigned the girls projects to research things that she didn't know anything about. Usually, to her dismay, they some how always found ways to get the information needed to complete their assignment. Although she hated to admit it the girls far surpassed her own knowledge of history, Professor Synder always scored them with top marks.  
  
Sighing, Loni started to tell Riz about the project. "She wants us to look up the legendary swords" Azzeris' face scrunched up in a disgusted look. "Are you serious?... This is gonna take forever, even if you are the top student in your History of Combat Weaponry class. How are we gonna find information on them?... There are now actual accounts of the swords or their owners." Riz sighed, "This is gonna be harder then usual. She must of had alot of time to think of this."  
  
Getting frustrated again Allonia yelled out, "How the FUCK are we suppose to research Tetsusaiga, Tensusaiga, and Toukinjin if there are no fucking records and most people never knew they existed?!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he jerked up from his crouching position. He stared right into Azzeris and Allonia's faces with a strange look. "What the fuck are you two wenches talking about? Tetsusaiga is right here!" The girls watched in awe as the he unsheathed a fully transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
Waking up just in time to hear the end of Loni's rant, Sesshoumaru also stood up and announced, "I must agree for once with my half wit brother, Tensusaiga and Toukijin are right here ." Then, he too unsheathed his sword, Tensusaiga, leaving Toukijin in its place.  
  
Azerris and Allonia just stared, finally Riz fainted from shock while Loni continued to sit there awestruck, her mouth hanging wide open. Riz's limp body slouched over the desk she had been sitting on, drooling slightly on Allonia's calculus worksheet. After a few seconds of watching Riz lazily dribble over Loni's homework, the guys sighed and sheathed their swords. Allonia's eyes glossed over and she continued to stare, her mouth moving up and down in a repeated pattern, trying to form words her brain didn't seem to register.  
  
Inuyasha was heard muttering something in the background of Loni's stupefied subconcious. Realizing that she was being talked too, Loni shook her head slightly, breaking her daze, and looked up quizzically at Inuyasha, "Did you say something?"  
  
"Yah wench," he pointed to Riz with a clawed finger,"what's the matter with her? She never seen a sword before?"  
  
After falling over anime style; Loni got up and walked to the two boys. But as she got closer to the two of them, they both started to growl. Inuyasha bared his fangs at the advancing girl and backed away towards her bed. Sesshoumaru kept his stoic exterior, but the deep rumble from his chest signified his discomfort with the advancing Allonia.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked Sesshoumaru, annoyed at his reaction to her. It wasn't like she was going to bite or anything.  
  
' But I did just beat him up somewhat...'  
  
However her mood quickly transformed to anger when she suddenly remembered what Inuyasha had just called her. She wheeled around to face the younger brother, surprising him by saying,  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING US WENCH! IT'S ALLONIA and AZERRIS!!"  
  
Calming herself down a bit by counting to ten and trying not to notice the smirk of satisfaction on Inuyasha's face, she turned around again and looked at both the boys before sauntering over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Smiling up at him, she pointed to the Tensusaiga and asked, "Can I touch it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mal: eee! And so the firey Allonia as well as the stoic Sesshoumaru finally make their fic debuts! ::Mal shakes head:: That Allonia is one fireball right?  
  
So, now we are finally getting somewhere! Hope you like the lyrics, I thought they were kinda cool, and hopefully Smurfy will get her internet fixed so I can collaborate again...!  
  
MISS YA SMURF! Oh, and Ash, If you somehow, miraculously find a way to read this.... BOW CHICA BOW CHICA BOW!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: LIKE RABBITS RIGHT?  
  
Oook.. O.o... Inside joke-ish-ness that I refuse to explain...... hehe  
  
:: fox ears and tail twitch nervously::  
  
Next Time: She looked up to see her alarm clock click over to read: 6:50 pm... " Uh Riz, We have a problem.." " Please tell me it's nowhere near 7 o'clock...." " It's 6:50." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
:: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???? ::Giggles insanely...::  
  
:: Mal trudges over to the Otaku-mobile with a sad face...::  
  
Ta for now..... .:: hops in with Inu-chan::  
  
:: Races off to Inu cave to finish next chapter...:: 


End file.
